Chuck and Blair
by MariellaBass
Summary: Gossip Girl Season 3, My version. Follows mostly the same storyline except Chuck and Blair stuff goes down how I think it should. Much better than it sounds!
1. Reversals of Fortune

This is my version of Blair and Chuck in season 3. The rest of the storylines are pretty much the same. Please review (: Oh, and yeah I don't owe anything

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.;-.--.-.

**Welcome back, Upper East Siders. After a long, hot summer away I see it didn't take much time for you to dirty up the clean slates I gave you. My inbox is overflowing, so let's get to the good stuff, shall we?**

**SPOTTED: Chuck and Blair up to their same old tricks. **

Blair and Chuck laughed as they walked into the elevator to get to Chuck's suite. As soon as the elevator doors closed and the elevator began moving, Chuck quickly pressed the emergency button and pushed Blair against the elevator wall.

"Remind me again why we go out in public when we can just stay in bed all day?" Chuck asked in between kisses. He worked his way down to her neck. Blair's eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. She smirked as she answered his question.

"You forget I'm Blair Waldorf, I can't become a social pariah just because you are unable to go more than two minutes without kissing me."

"Stop acting like it doesn't drive you wild," Chuck smirked as he covered her lips with his own. She worked her fingers into his hair and kissed him back fiercely. She rolled him over so he would be against the elevator wall.

"Never said it didn't," she added seductively, "Let's take this up to your room?"

"Why wait?" he managed to ask in between kisses.

"In an elevator?" Blair asked hesitantly, "Don't people need the elevators?"

"They can take the stairs," Chuck smirked and Blair giggled and went back to kissing him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**B, I just got home, let's catch up.**

**-S**

"Oh my god," Blair exclaimed turning her face toward Chuck who was lying next to her on his bed, "Guess who just texted me!"

"Judging by the tone in your voice," Chuck teased, "I'm guessing this texter must be none other than my dear sis."

"Five hundred point for you, Bass," Blair said sarcastically as she quickly rolled out of bed. Chuck couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body as she walked around in her lingerie. She quickly slipped into her robe.

"Keep your eyes in their sockets, Chuck, it's not polite to stare," Blair teased as she turned around to flash him a smile. "I'm going to go meet up with Serena. You think you can handle being without me for a couple of hours?"

"A couple of hours?" Chuck groaned. Just then Chuck's phone vibrated on his nightstand. He read the text he had just received.

**C, I'm back in the city. Let's catch up. I have to tell you about this grl.**

**-N**

"Well seeing as our best friends are seemingly synchronized, there's no need to worry about me anymore," Chuck said relieved as he got out of bed and put on his shirt and some pants. He would've been bored out of his mind with Blair gone.

"Nate is back?" Blair asked as she got her dress from the floor and slipped it back on. "Zip me?"

Chuck slowly zipped up Blair's dress and his fingers lingered on the small of her back before finishing what she had asked, "Yeah, he just texted me."

"Let me know how his trip with the Troll from Brooklyn went?" Blair said as she put on her heels.

"And tell me all about my sis' crazy summer I've been reading about," Chuck said.

"Will do," Blair said turning to give Chuck a goodbye kiss. She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and kissed her longer. When they broke off Blair smiled. "Text me later?"

"Will do," Chuck repeated as Blair headed out the door.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

_"Hey, Blair, it's Dan. I know I'm not someone you wanna hear from late at night or any hour, but I need your help, call me."_

"Well that was strange," Blair stated as she finished listening to her voice message.

"What's strange?" Chuck asked as he walked out of the bathroom in his bathrobe.

"Cabbage Patch just called me," Blair said as she ran her fingers through her wet hair, "It has to be about Serena."

"Relax, I'm sure it's nothing," Chuck said as he sat next to Blair eyeing her carefully. Something about seeing her in one of his bathrobes sent butterflies erupting through his stomach.

"I'm gonna call him back," Blair said quickly jumping off the bed and looking for his name in her contacts. She found it and called. "Hi Humphrey, it's Blair."

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Blair and Chuck were sitting at a table, eating, during Nate's family polo match. They were in the middle of full-fledged gossip rampage about Serena's wild summer when Blair realized Chuck's gaze was somewhere else. He followed his gaze to the statuesque blonde bombshell that was standing in the corner.

"Really, Chuck, could you be any less obvious?" Blair said annoyed. Chuck quickly diverted his gaze and looked at Blair.

"Honestly, I thought you preferred brunettes instead of greasy haired blondes," Blair snapped. Chuck smirked and Blair got even more infuriated, "Plus, she seriously needs a sandwich I mean look-"

Chuck shut her up with a kiss, "Wow, I find you even more irresistible when you're jealous," he said when he broke off the kiss.

"Me," she scoffed, "I am not jealous."

"You have nothing to worry about, Waldorf," Chuck whispered huskily into her ear, "Alexandra Richards' got nothing on you."

Blair smiled apprehensively and suddenly felt her phone vibrate and looked to see it was Dan, "I've got to go. Business calls." She gave him a quick kiss goodbye and forgot her phone on the table.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.

Where was that Basshole?! She had been looking for him for more than twenty minutes now. She decided to ask the big security guard that was near her, "Excuse me, have you seen Mr. Bass anywhere?"

"You just missed him. He left about five minutes ago." He responded.

Blair immediately became worried. He couldn't have been with Alexandra Richards, could he? _Of course not, he loves me._ She thought. But better safe than sorry, "Was he alone?"

"Well there was a woman who left about the same time," he informed her.

It couldn't be, could it? "Was she blonde? Tall? Stunning? Every man's fantasy?" When the security guard enthusiastically nodded Blair her eyes widened and she nearly screamed. Oh, she was so going to catch him, and when she did she was going to make his life hell.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-

"Chuck, where is she?!" Blair stormed into his suite and found him cockily laying on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked calmly.

"You really expect me to believe you don't have her stashed here?" Blair asked opening his closet and breathing in relief when she found nothing.

"I came back from the party because I had a headache, didn't you get my messages?" Chuck asked.

Oh. Blair had been in such a hurry she forgot her phone, "Must've left it on the table." She sighed heavily and walked toward his bed.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked seeing her worried face.

"What if you get bored of me?" she asked her voice small.

"Bored?" Chuck asked incredulously, "How could I ever get bored of you?"

"You say that, but I know you," she said, "You're Chuck Bass."

He smirked, "I'm not Chuck Bass, without you."

She smiled, caught off guard, "Very smooth, Bass. Been practicing that?"

He laughed and pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely.


	2. The Freshman

Ok, so let me explain, in this chapter everything that happens when Chuck and Blair aren't together happens. In the next couple of chapter I might start straying from the overall plot a bit. I personally don't think Blair would struggle_ that_ hard to fit in, maybe the first couple of days or a week but that's it. So, I'll probably focus on the auction next chapter and then have Blair begin making real friends. Not minions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. And once again I sadly own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Every fall, confident high school seniors transform into nervous college freshman. They leave their parents' homes for the hallowed halls of higher education and like any new venture starting college holds the promise of limitless opportunity. The opportunity to conquer a new territory or to try and be a little less lonely, but just because the opportunity presents itself doesn't mean everybody is ready to take it. **

**SPOTTED: C's limo making its way to the campus of NYU.**

Chuck's trademark limo was making its way through the traffic of New York streets. From the outside it seemed like any other calm, ordinary limo. Thank god, for tinted windows.

Blair moaned as her hands made their way from Chuck's hair to his chest. She fingered the buttons on his shirt. Chuck had his hand on Blair's thigh. He tried hard not to wrinkle her dress too much, on her request. He moved his hand to her hair gently removing her new white headband he had bought her in honor of her first day at the dorms. He worked his hands through her hair and she suddenly pulled away, "Bass, be careful with the hair, I have to be somewhat presentable."

Chuck smirked and said, "Please, if you really did want to look presentable you wouldn't have agreed to our usual morning activities." He leaned in to kiss her some more and Blair dodged him.

"You made it impossible for me to say no," Blair smiled.

"Well," Chuck said trying to think of what he could say to convince Blair to go back to kissing him though he knew it wouldn't take too much, "think about it, you're going to your dorm, situating your things, meeting your roommate. We probably won't see each other for-"

Blair quickly shut him up with a long kiss. "Days," Chuck finished breathlessly when Blair broke the kiss.

"You're right," Blair said, "Less talking, more undressing." Chuck smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Blair quickly fixed her dress and patted down her hair as she got out of the limo. Chuck got out behind her with her headband in his hand.

"You almost forgot this," he said while placing it on her head lovingly. Blair smiled at him.

"Well, thank you," Blair said looking over at Chuck's shirt noticing the top buttons were in the wrong holes, "And you need to improve your fast buttoning skills, I thought you'd be a pro at this by now, Bass." Blair smirked as she fixed the top three buttons of his shirt.

He smiled at her and said, "I highly object to you living in the dorms," he tried to argue for the tenth time, "Fluorescent lighting, communal showers, public school girls, there's a place for that and it belongs in the back of a video store."

"It's not for long," Blair tried to reason with him; she knew he wanted her to stay, spend more time with him, but he needed to understand she needed to rule. It's what she was born for, "I can't rule the NYU masses from the Upper East Side. I need to spend time in the dorms to establish myself as queen."

Chuck rolled his eyes and tried to make her understand or she was going to get hurt, "This isn't Constance, Blair, the only queens at NYU are the ones with tickets to see Liza at Carnegie Hall."

"Chuck," she said ready to tease him, "I trust that when you say never drink absinth with Daniel Baldwin, you know what you're talking about, but when I say the first week of college means weak, vulnerable freshman needing someone to guide them, that I know what I'm talking about."

Chuck laughed at the memory, "And I'm very excited for you." He'd let her win this one, maybe he was wrong. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him goodbye.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Chuck," Blair said into the phone, she was feeling terrible and she needed to hear his voice.

"Blair," Chuck said in relief, he was having a horrible day thanks to Serena and he smiled at hearing Blair's voice, "How's college life?"

"It's," Blair began trying to make her voice sound happy, "great." Chuck sensed that she was lying; there was something off about her voice.

"Blair," he said his voiced laced with concern.

"No, Chuck really," Blair said trying to sound convincing partly for Chuck and partly for herself, "I may have had a rocky start but I'll start anew tonight. I'm going to a party."

"A party?" Chuck asked proudly, "Whose?" He heard Blair mumble something quietly.

"Whose? I didn't quite catch that."

"Georgina's."

"What? She invited you to her party?"

"Not really? I'm going as someone's invite."

"Like a date?" Chuck asked angrily.

"Hardly. I'm going with Dan."

"Humphrey?" Chuck asked his tone rising.

"Chuck, calm down, it's all a part of my plan."

"Explain, please."

"Well, Georgina's been turning everybody against me and she's about to get a taste of her own medicine. I needed a way into the party and Dan had an invite."

"Need any help?"

"No, I've got this one all by myself."

"If you say so," Chuck said.

"Wait! I think there is something you can do."

"Anything for you, Waldorf."

"You know that religious camp Georgina was in when we found her last spring?"

"Yeah," Chuck said.

"Can you get me the phone number of the camp?"

"No problem."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blair had had a horrible start to her college life. She hadn't even seen Chuck since she moved into her dorm. She tiptoed into his suite her heels in her hands. She closed the door and placed her heels on the floor. She spotted Chuck lying in his bed, sleeping. It was pretty early; he must've had a bad day. She quietly got in bed next to him. He stirred and she knew he had woken up. She snuggled up close to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. She rubbed his arm and said, "You were right about the dorms, the lighting's awful."

Chuck grabbed Blair's hand tenderly. She asked, "You okay?"

He turned to her and said sleepily, "I am now." He brought her hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss and they both fell asleep feeling better now that they were in each other's arms.


	3. The Lost Boy

BahBahBah here we go again! Wow haha sorry that took longer than expected, I had super writer's block. Once again I own nothing blahblahblah… Hope you enjoy! ReviewReviewReview (:!

* * *

Blair sauntered into Chuck's suite at the Palace. She found him working on something on his desk. When he looked up to see she had come in he quickly closed his laptop. He scanned her body, curious as to what she was wearing under that light blue coat. She was followed in by some guy from room service Chuck recognized. He left a cart with a dish on it and left. Chuck looked at Blair questioningly.

"I recommend the hot apple cider," she said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"On what?" Chuck asked playing along.

She took off her coat to reveal her tight, high-waisted, hip hugging pencil skirt, low cut white blouse, and sheer black stockings, "You can find a creative use for it later, I'm sure."

He appraised her beauty and closed his laptop, "You are amazing."

She moved toward him and sat on his lap, "I know." She began kissing him and Chuck kissed back with passion. He almost got lost in Blair's kiss but he knew he had work to do so he quickly pulled away, "As much as I would love taking you up on that offer, I really am busy."

"What could possibly be so important?" Blair said pouting. Chuck never refused her. Never.

"I have a meeting with Sean McPherson in a couple of hours," Chuck said with determination, he had to keep his focus.

"Hours is hours away," Blair said seductively flipping her hair so that the nape of her neck would be exposed. The low cut blouse she was wearing made her long neck seem even longer. Chuck stared mesmerized at her pale skin. He hated how she had such a huge effect on him and how her gorgeous, flawless skin made him forget all his responsibilities. Oh well, who was he to deny her?

"I guess we have time, right?" Chuck said smirking at her. He brought his lips to her neck and gave a small peck. He decided to tease her a bit as revenge for distracting him. He removed her off his lap and got up from his chair. She looked at him curiously, "Wait, weren't we going to-?" Chuck gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and turned toward his desk. He grabbed his laptop and put it on his bed. He felt Blair's eyes following him. He turned back toward his desk. Ok, nothing of great value left on it. He turned his gaze toward Blair and then back to his desk. Blair seemed to get the message and laughed. Chuck smirked at her and with one swoop of his arm cleared all the items on the top of his desk. In the same motion he pulled Blair against it.

She looked at him in admiration, "Very smooth, Bass," and she kissed him. He broke the kiss to start kissing her neck. She moaned in pleasure.

"You're going to be the death of me, Waldorf. Oh, and this little outfit you put together for me needs to come off," he said huskily, "now." He lifted her blouse over her head and appraised the lingerie she was wearing. She knew him well. He went back to kissing her all thoughts of work out of his head.

* * *

Blair left Chuck's suite smiling. He could always make her feel better. As she was leaving she remembered she had gotten her mail earlier in the day during a traumatizing and scarring event. She searched through her mail and found and envelope that called her attention. She read it quickly, _La Table Élitaire? _ Now that's more likely. She was about to turn around and tell Chuck but he figured another distraction on her part was not what he needed right now so she quickly called Serena. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey B," Serena said.

"Serena," Blair said excitedly, "You won't believe what I just got!"

"What?" Just then Blair got an incoming text. It was her initiation instructions! She would have to talk to Serena later.

"I'll tell you later," She said quickly, "Meet me in a couple of hours at Central Park?"

"Ok, very vague," Serena laughed, "but I'll meet you there."

* * *

Blair walked happily out of Sotheby's when she spotted his limo. He was supposed to be hard at work. What was he doing here? The limo door opened and Chuck stepped out. He smiled in surprise at seeing Blair.

_Well, that's strange. _Blair though, _Why does he look surprised?_

"Stalk me much, Bass?" Blair said with a smile.

"You know me," Chuck said giving Blair a quick kiss on the lips with a smile, "but my presence here has nothing to do with you, Waldorf."

"Then what are you doing here?" Blair asked curiously.

"There's a photograph I need that's up for auction tonight," Chuck began.

Blair quickly interrupted to excited to keep her news to herself for much longer, "Me too! My prayers have been answered! A secret collegiate society wants me. Initiation is easy," Blair explained opening her Sotheby's book to show Chuck the photograph she needed, "All I have to do is contribute to their salon's art collection as a fee."

Chuck looked at the picture she was pointing out and his face fell. That's the photograph he needed! What were the odds? "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? Why?" Blair said hearing the tone in his voice.

"You see the guy in this photo?" Chuck said pointing at the man, "That's Sean McPherson. He has an entire wall of photos like this at his office. Look, procuring this one for him is the best way I can show him I have respect for his history."

Blair could see where this was going and she was not going to back down she needed this society so instead she put up her front, "Show him respect?" she said mockingly, "He's a club owner not a mafia don."

Chuck closed her Sotheby's magazine, "You can buy your table people a wonderful Henry Diltz."

No way he was winning this one, "_La Table Élitaire_," she corrected him, "I only have until midnight tonight! This is what they asked for!" Chuck rubbed her arm soothingly, he had to get this picture and she needed to calm down and realize that.

"Look," Chuck said calmly putting a hand on her delicate face, "I'm sorry, but I need this."

"Well you're not getting it," She said sharply, slapping his arm away from her face, "Or anything else I might add."

"You're bluffing," Chuck said confidently, "You know you need me as much as I need you."

"Really? I guess I'll have to prove you wrong," Blair said walking away. As she walked she felt Chuck's eyes on her body. Yeah, she was getting that photograph, no doubt about it.

* * *

"So you threatened him with sex withdrawal?" Serena asked laughing as Blair recounted the story from earlier that afternoon.

"If there's one thing Chuck can't live without it's," Blair said, "you know. I think this idea of mine is perfect. He'll come begging in a couple of hours."

"You're confident," Serena smiled, "What if he doesn't?"

"Really, Serena?" Blair said smiling, "There's no way he can hold out more than me."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Blair was getting ready to go to the auction. She flattened out the nonexistent creases in her pink low cut, revealing dress. She usually would leave a dress like this for Serena's use but today she put it on and it was meant to torture Chuck later on this evening. She was fixing her loose, wavy hair as she heard a knock on her door. She hoped to God it wasn't Georgina. She was in no mood to deal with that crazy psycho. Luckily for her it was Chuck. _That was quicker than expected, _Blair thought. Chuck stood there, with a bottle of Dom, while taking in her appearance and looked at her with lustful eyes.

"I came here to apologize," he said.

"So, apologize," she demanded.

"That was it, but it comes with a bottle of champagne. Your favorite vintage if I'm not mistaken," Of course he wasn't mistake, he knew her better than he knew himself, he continued, "Look, our relationship should be more important than business deals and secret societies."

Blair decided to tease him a little even though she had already forgiven him, "So what do you propose?"

"I propose we don't go to the auction tonight. Neither one of us gets the photograph, it's the only way."

"Mmmm," Blair said teasingly, "Pity. I already have my bidding paddle."

"Well, I'm sure we can find some other use for it," Chuck said suggestively and Blair smiled as she pulled him into her dorm.

* * *

Chuck and Blair were making out on the floor of Blair's dorm, when both of their phones beeped. They both pulled apart and quickly checked their phones. "Baukman, car detail." Chuck said too quickly.

"Dorota. Dry cleaning," They put their phones back on the night stand and continued kissing when Chuck's phone beeped again. He was about to go and grab it when Blair stopped him, "We're in the middle of something, I'm turning them off."

Before Chuck could protest Blair grabbed his phone, "Got word photo can go for $5500?" Blair said angrily, "How could you?"

Just then Blair's phone beeped and Chuck quickly grabbed it, "Hey, Give me-" Blair protested.

"Mr. McMullen went for 3,000?" Chuck countered, "Guess Dorota's counterintelligence isn't what it used to be."

"Don't change the subject!" Blair said, "I can't believe you lied to me!" She quickly got up off the floor, "Trying to use sex to distract me!" She said indignantly.

'I learned from the best," Chuck argued back.

"That photograph is mine!" Blair said taking her shoes and Chuck's as well in her arms and maneuvered her way out the door giving Chuck a glare as she left.

"She stole my shoes?" Chuck thought out loud in disbelief.

* * *

"B," Serena said amusingly, "What are you wearing?" Blair never wore anything that revealing. She could guess why though.

"Well it was to torture Chuck," She said matter of factly, "Can you believe he made me think that he wouldn't buy the photograph and tried to distract me with sex?!"

"Ew," Serena said grossed out.

"What kind of a boyfriend does that?" Blair said annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Serena said, "If it makes you feel any better, you were right about Carter."

"It's for the best, S," Blair said innocently quoting her conversation with Chuck from a few days ago, "Most guys just are who they are."

"Hey," she heard the familiar voice call out and she quickly turned around to face Chuck, standing up confidently to her full height, "My botegas, where are they?"

"Consider them prisoners of war," she said nonchalantly, "They'll be release when I get the photograph and don't think you can distract me with another ounce of Dom." Blair went inside, swaying her hips seductively as she left, for Chuck's pleasure. Chuck watched her go and when she was out of sight she turned to Serena, "I see you're not with your sidekick this evening. It's probably best; this place doesn't accept IOU's. Some guys just are-"

"Who they are," Serena finished beginning to put it all together, "That's exactly what Blair just said." Chuck simply smirked and walked inside.

* * *

Blair saw Chuck seated near the front of the room some blonde bimbo standing in front of him, noticeably flirting with him. Blair angrily made her way toward them and pushed the blonde out of her way, "Shoo," she said coldly. The blonde was about to retaliate but when she saw the glare Blair was sending her she quickly went away. She turned back to look at Chuck who had a knowing and gloating look on his face. "Shut up," she snapped at him.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he smiled, "I don't want to upset you even more after I win the photo. You can't outbid me. How are you planning to win?"

Blair put her small hand on Chuck's knee and slowly made her way to Chuck's "weaker" are, "Your lack of focus," she said with a smile and Chuck froze and cleared his throat nervously. He had to focus. He had to get this picture.

"First up, lot number one, is the Patrick McMullen and I'll start the bedding at $3300." The auctioneer said and the games begun. Blair and Chuck were raising the paddles quickly trying to outbid each other until Blair couldn't take it anymore, "Enough," she said angrily, "I need this and you're gonna let me have it." She raised her paddle.

"No you don't and no I'm not," Chuck said just as angrily.

"I need that society, you don't turn away destiny."

"It's not destiny if you have to barter your way in. You're special enough on your own you don't need some group to say you are."

"And what about you? Since when does Chuck Bass pay for a partner? The Chuck I knew bribed no one but me," Blair snapped out of it when she heard the auctioneer say, "Sold! For $7500 to 915."

Chuck and Blair both turned around to see 915 was Serena and said in unison, "What?!"

* * *

After Serena made her realize she had to give this photograph to Chuck, Blair walked toward him determinately and gave him the picture, "I want you to have this."

"Why?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"Because I love you," Blair smiled, "You enormously stubborn, pain in the ass."

Chuck smiled and looked at her in awe. How can someone be so perfect? She was just gonna let him keep it? "And what about _La Table_ _Élitaire_?"

"What about them?" Blair sighed, "I believe in you and if this is what it takes for you to believe in you then it's worth it." She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to leave. Chuck grabbed her wrist and turned her around to give her a longer kiss. When they broke apart Blair smiled and Chuck said, "See you at home?" Blair nodded and left. Chuck was left by himself and he stared at the photograph. What a dilemma it had caused! What were the odds really that they both needed the same photo? That's when it hit him. This wasn't any coincidence.

* * *

_"You're special enough on your own you don't need some group to say you are." _Chuck's words from the previous day kept running through her head as she was sitting alone in the café near NYU. It couldn't be that hard to make friends, right? Maybe she didn't need to rule right now, she could just settle for making friends. Chuck was right, she was Blair Waldorf, and she could make friends. She looked around and spotted a girl who was sitting alone. Blair analyzed her and saw that she was wearing Prada and deemed her acceptable for a possible friend. She went up to her, "Hi, I saw you were eating alone too, mind if I join."

"Not at all," the girl said with a bright smile, "I'm Miranda Collins by the way."

"I'm Blair Waldorf," she said smiling back.

"Are you new here at NYU?"

"Yeah actually, I just started what about you?"

* * *

Blair was laughing at something Miranda had just said when she got a text:

**Hey Beautiful, I need to talk to u. **

** -C**

Blair wondered what it was about. He then texted an address to go to that Blair was unfamiliar with. She turned to Miranda and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was so nice meeting you and finally making a friend here."

Miranda smiled friendly at her, "No problem, I'll see you around."

* * *

"You said you wanted to talk," Blair began curiously, "Why here?"

Chuck walked toward Blair putting his arm around her waist, "I just came from Sean McPherson's office. I wanted to thank his assistant. She did me a favor. I was thinking too small. Why settle for some club in a hotel, when you can just buy the hotel?"

Blair looked up at the Empire, "Chuck, a club is one thing, but a hotel?"

"I've been meeting with the board of Bass Industries all morning and told them I want to cash my shares out. Risk it all on my own. They think I've lost my mind," Chuck laughed and looked at Blair.

"Have you?" Blair asked still in disbelief.

"No."

"Then how can you be so sure?"

Chuck leaned in to kiss Blair lovingly, "Because you believe in me."

Blair smiled as Chuck bent down to get a bottle of Dom from the floor, "Now, I've booked the penthouse for us. What do you say we christen my legacy? Or do you need to be bribed?"

Blair quickly grabbed a hold of his hand and they walked together toward the Empire Hotel.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it came out so long! Next chapter will be more original, I promise! I'm thinking jealous Chuck and the white hot angry sex we were promised but never happened? What do you guys think? Oh and should this new friend of Blair's be genuine or should I make her have a hidden agenda? I need opinions and ideas! Review Review Review!!


	4. Dan de Fleurette

Wow, sorry I took forever! I, being the procrastinator I am, was up to my elbows in last minute projects! But I finally finished and here's chapter number 4. I hope you enjoy! Pleaseeeeeeeeee review (:

* * *

Chuck sighed as he stared at the pile of work he had been diligently working on for the past couple of hours. He was bored and he missed Blair. He wished he wouldn't have been so swamped with work tonight so he could've gone with her. He glanced at his phone for the hundredth time. He had texted her at least an hour ago, if not more. This was so unlike Blair. She always texted him back immediately. Chuck quickly stopped looking at his phone. He hated sounding so needy to himself. He was Chuck Bass, after all, but it was Blair Waldorf he was dealing with. Just then Chuck's phone vibrated. _Finally_, he thought. Unfortunately for him and the Queen B herself, the text Chuck had just received was from Gossip Girl. Chuck's eyes darkened as he read it.

**Spotted: B locking lips with another man! OMFG! C is nowhere to be spotted in the scene of the crime. He better come and claim what's his or our favorite "it" couple will be over faster than Ashlee Simpson's acting career. I'll keep you posted on this story. This is bound to get interesting. **

**XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

Chuck's jaw clenched and his grip tightened on his phone as he stared at the picture that accompanied the blast. There was _his_ Blair holding on to some stranger's collar. Her bright, delectable cherry lips, which were for Chuck's pleasure only, were being kissed by this Nate wannabe. His hands were on Blair's perfect stocking-clad thighs. He furiously shut his phone closed, not wanting to look at the picture any longer. He shoved his pile of papers aside. Forget work! He was going to go to this party and find Blair. And once he found her, well, he was going to kill her!

* * *

Earlier that day….

Blair was looking through the dresses in Bendels. She had come with her new friend, Miranda Collins, and her friends David and Alice. Miranda, who had short, curly black hair, was tall and slender was trying on some Louis Vuitton peep toes; David who was tall, tan and had short brown hair was choosing between two pairs of Ralph Lauren jeans; and Alice who was very petite and had long, red hair was eyeing some Gucci handbags. Blair sighed contentedly to herself. She had definitely found her niche.

"So I was thinking," Miranda began, "we do something fun tonight."

"Didn't everyone get invited to Olivia Burke's premier?" David asked while flirtatiously eyeing the cute guy at the counter. So David was gay? Blair made a mental note of that just in case she ever needed him for some sort of scheme.

"Olivia Burke's premier party?" Blair said sarcastically, "Snore."

"What? Why?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Please," Blair scoffed knowing Dan and Vanessa would be there, "Even lowly people from Brooklyn are going and I have yet to get my tetanus shot.

Alice giggled as she said, "Miranda, I like her! Props to you for finding her."

Blair smirked, something she had picked up from her dear boyfriend as Miranda replied, "I know right."

"Well I know of this party we can hit up instead," Alicia said smiling confidentially. Blair raised her eyebrow unconvinced. There was no way she was going to a party where beer pong and jello shots were the highlight of the night. Alice who quickly sensed Blair's doubt said, "It'll be totally classy! I promise!"

"Well then," Blair said, "I guess we'll grace them with our presence." Just then, Blair's phone vibrated in her purse. She took it out of her purse and saw the Serena was calling her, "Excuse me for a second."

She walked a few feet away and talked into her phone cheerfully, "Hey S!"

"Wow, B, someone sounds happy."

"I finally met some friends that can tell the difference between Prada and Versace."

Serena laughed, "Well I'm happy for you, B. I actually have some good new of my own!"

"Really? What is it?"

"I got a job!"

"A job? Being a socialite is not considered a full-time occupation, S."

"Ha ha, very funny Blair, but I got a job as a publicist. Are you going to the Endless Knight premier tonight?"

"I'm afraid not. My new friends and I are going to a much better party."

"Well, you should at least drop by for a couple of minutes seeing as your best friend is working the party," Serena said happily.

"Wow, S, I've got to say, I'm impressed. I'll definitely stop by to wish you luck."

"Thanks B, well I'll leave you to your new friends. Have fun, love you!"

"Love you too, S," Blair said as she hung up and walked back to Miranda and the other two.

"Change of plans," she quickly said, "We will show up at the premier tonight but just for a few minutes. My best friend is working the party. Then we can give your little party a try."

"Sounds like a plan," Miranda said smiling.

* * *

Blair smiled as she neared Chuck's suite. Seeing him would be the highlight of her day, of course. He always got her blood going. She opened the door and stepped inside. She spotted Chuck sitting at his desk.

"I'm in the best mood," she announced, "Take off your clothes, we're celebrating."

She straddled him on his chair and he smiled and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck, "What, may I ask, Waldorf, put you in such a good mood?" He placed another kiss on her beautiful, pale neck. Blair put her arms around his neck.

"I made friends. I'm going to a party later. It'd be even better if you come with me," Blair said seductively and placed a kiss on his jaw.

"As much as I'd love to, and believe me, I would," Chuck said regretfully, "I can't."

"What? Why not?" Blair demanded her lips forming into a pout.

Chuck smiled at her cute expression, "I have piles and piles of work to catch up on."

Blair decided not to refute him; she knew how important work was to him. He just wanted to make his late father proud so instead of arguing she said, "Fine, but you owe me."

He smiled appreciatively at her and placed open mouthed kisses down her long, neck, "Well, I haven't seen you for two days. What do you say we make up for lost time?"

Blair smiled and grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his face towards her so she could kiss him.

* * *

Blair and her new friends walked into the movie theater and immediately caught everybody's eye. Blair was wearing a stunning yellow Prada mini dress and black stockings, Miranda was wearing a red halter Gucci dress, Alice was wearing a black strapless Ralph Lauren dress, and David was wearing a gray Versace suit. Needless to say they all looked beautiful as they walked into the premier. Blair tried to quickly spot Serena, and immediately found the tall blonde. She walked up to her and motioned for her friends to follow.

"Hi S!" she said and Serena quickly turned around

"B, you came!"

"Of course I did, I had to see this new working girl with my own eyes!"

"Well, B, thank you for coming, it means so much to me, I'm nervous to see what my mom is going to say. I told Rufus to bring here."

"Don't worry, S, I'm sure she'll be proud!" Serena smiled and then glanced at the strangers behind Blair.

"Are these yours friends?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, wow, where are my manners, Serena this is Miranda, Alice, and David. Miranda, Alice, and David, this is my best friend Serena." They all smiled politely to each other and Blair returned her attention to Serena, "Well we're gonna get going," she put her hand on Serena's arm, "Good luck, S."

"Thanks, B. Nice meeting you guys."

* * *

They all walked into the party and Blair took in her surroundings. It was not as classy as she had imagined but it was nowhere near as bad as it could have been. People were hanging around talking and laughing, and there were people at the bar in the back.

"Well you guys, let's party," Alice said smiling.

* * *

Blair and her friends were sitting near the bar and she was telling them about her rule at Constance since they had all talked about their past high school experiences. She began telling them of her annual soiree and how they dressed up and played truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare?" Miranda said, "I haven't played in forever!"

"Oh my god, you guys, we should play, let's make it interesting!" David suggested.

Ten minutes later, David was dared to streak across the party. The girls laughed as they sipped their martinis.

"Ok your turn, Blair!" Alicia said in a sing-song voice.

"Dare, of course!" Blair said never one to back down from a challenge.

After thinking about it for a moment Alicia said, "You see that cute, tall, blonde guy over there?" Blair looked to where she was pointing at and nodded. "He's been staring at you for a while! I dare you to go make out with him for a whole 30 seconds."

"I have a boyfriend," Blair instinctively protested.

"Are you backing down from a dare?" Miranda said, "From the stories you've been telling us, that doesn't sound like something Blair Waldorf would do!"

Blair raised her eyebrow defiantly and she got up and walked toward the blonde guy. She breathed in nervously; she doubted anyone she knew was here, so she figured she'd be safe. She tapped the guy and when he turned around she closed her eyes and pretended it was Chuck as she let her lips crash onto his. Blair should've known better than to think Gossip Girl didn't have spies everywhere.

* * *

Chuck sighed as he stared at the pile of work he had been diligently working on for the past couple of hours. He was bored and he missed Blair. He wished he wouldn't have been so swamped with work tonight so he could've gone with her. He glanced at his phone for the hundredth time. He had texted her at least an hour ago, if not more. This was so unlike Blair. She always texted him back immediately. Chuck quickly stopped looking at his phone. He hated sounding so needy to himself. He was Chuck Bass, after all, but it was Blair Waldorf he was dealing with. Just then Chuck's phone vibrated. _Finally_, he thought. Unfortunately for him and the Queen B herself, the text Chuck had just received was from Gossip Girl. Chuck's eyes darkened as he read it.

**Spotted: B locking lips with another man! OMFG! C is nowhere to be spotted in the scene of the crime. He better come and claim what's his or our favorite "it" couple will be over faster than Ashlee Simpson's acting career. I'll keep you posted on this story. This is bound to get interesting. **

**XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

Chuck's jaw clenched and his grip tightened on his phone as he stared at the picture that accompanied the blast. There was _his_ Blair holding on to some stranger's collar. Her bright, delectable cherry lips, which were for Chuck's pleasure only, were being kissed by this Nate wannabe. His hands were on Blair's perfect stocking-clad thighs. He furiously shut his phone closed, not wanting to look at the picture any longer. He shoved his pile of papers aside. Forget work! He was going to go to this party and find Blair. And once he found her, well, he was going to kill her!

* * *

Blair was laughing at Miranda who had just been dared to sing on top of a table when she felt a familiar hand grab her elbow. She immediately turned around, "Chuck!" she exclaimed in surprise but her face immediately fell when she saw his face.

"We need to talk, now!" he demanded and he pulled her toward the first open room he found. He pushed her in violently on the bed but not enough to cause her real pain.

"What is it?" Blair said annoyed sitting up. Why was he being like this?

"Explain this," he said coldly as he threw his phone at her. Blair's eyes widened as she read the Gossip Girl blast.

"Chuck," she said pleadingly, "it was just a dare. We were playing truth or dare and I had to kiss that guy."

"And I'm sure you didn't enjoy being kissed by that Nate look-alike did you?" Chuck said raising his voice.

"Calm down, Bass. I'm sorry, okay, it was just a game."

"No, not okay. You belong to me, understand?" Chuck said his eyes black with jealously. He was acting like such a jealous monster but Blair couldn't help but feel strangely turned on. Stupid Chuck Bass and the effect he had on her.

"I don't belong to anyone," Blair said standing up to her full height. Chuck looked at her dead in the eye.

"You are _my_ girlfriend, and as long as it's that way I don't want you kissing other guys," Chuck said huskily as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Blair said pushing Chuck off violently, and he bumped his back into the wall. They suddenly locked eyes and Blair couldn't stand it any longer. Jealous Chuck was a serious turn on. She pressed her body against him and kissed him aggressively. He kissed her just as violently and she pulled at his hair hard.

"Ow, Waldorf!" he growled.

"You can't barge into my parties acting like a Neanderthal and expect me not to get upset."

Chuck kissed her neck and then bit down hard. Blair moaned from the pain and the pleasure this was bringing her.

"You can't be kissing any more guys," he whispered into her ear. He pushed her aggressively against the bed and climbed on top of her, "Say you belong to me."

"Never," Blair said stubbornly as she unbuttoned and removed his shirt, "I am not an object."

"Say you belong to me he repeated planting kisses on her chest. She repressed a moan and dug her fingernails into his back. He worked his open mouthed kisses all the way down to her stomach, "Say you belong to me," he demanded angrily. She moaned with pleasure at his kisses but when he stopped she groaned in protest.

"Say it."

"Say what, I'll say anything."

He accommodated himself so he was face to face with her, "Say you belong to me."

"Okay, okay, fine," she said quickly wanting Chuck to go back to kissing her. "I, Blair Waldorf belong to Chuck Bass. There happy?"

He responded by kissing her fiercely. She savored his kiss and smiled into his lips.

* * *

"You do understand it was only a dare, right?" Blair asked as she and Chuck were laying naked under some stranger's sheets, "Because I wouldn't want to kiss anyone else but you."

"I forgive you, Waldorf, but only because you were amazing tonight," he teased her, "but if you ever kiss another guy, you're in trouble."

"If this is how you'll react every time, I just might kiss someone else next week," she laughed.

He turned to give her a quick kiss, "I love you, Waldorf."

She smiled, "I love you too, Bass."


	5. Rufus Getting Married

Omg, I'm so sorry D: I took forever I know! But I've been soooo busy DD': Well better late than never! Here's my new chapter. I decided to stop rewriting scenes that I liked from the episodes that I didn't tweak. So all the Chuck & Blair scenes that did happen in Rufus Getting Married still happened. These are just extra scenes. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please review this chapter (:

* * *

**Some say love is a river, some say love's a silly song, some say love is all around us, it lifts us up where we belong. Some say love is hearing laughter in the rain, but on the Upper East Side we all know love is a pain.**

Chuck came back from the bathroom and saw Blair sleeping peacefully on his bed. They had been officially dating for four months and the sight of her sleeping form on _his_ bed in _his_ suite still sent butterflies erupting through his stomach. He debated for a couple of seconds whether he should wake her up or not. He decided to wake her. He bent down over her and kissed her softly on her delicious lips. She quickly woke up and smiled into his lips.

"Mmmm…morning Chuck," she smile groggily up at him, "I'll have you know you just disturbed a wonderful dream I was having," she teased him.

"Oh really? Did your dream go something like this?" he asked giving her a long passionate kiss.

"Yes, something like that," she said breathlessly.

"Nice to know I'm an active participant in your dirty dreams," Chuck smirked.

"Ew Bass, you're disgusting!" Blair said pushing Chuck off of her and getting off the bed and heading toward the bathroom.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Chuck said cockily, "You were dreaming of me weren't you?"

"Ugh, you're heinous," Blair said leaning on the bathroom door frame.

"Love you too, Waldorf, even if you're a bad girl who has naughty dreams involving myself," Chuck said teasingly and decided to add, "I bet my limo was involved too."

Blair blushed and then let out a loud and angry groan and slammed the bathroom door. Chuck laughed to himself. Oh how he loved having Blair around.

* * *

Blair walked out of the bathroom, a bathrobe around her petite body, drying her hair with a towel.

"About time, I was getting bored here all by myself," Chuck smiled at Blair as he got up from the bed and moved toward her, encircling her waist with his arms.

Blair rolled her eyes jokingly, "You're lucky I'm used to your pervy comments and can easily forgive, Bass."

Chuck smiled and gave Blair a quick kiss, "So do you have any plans today?"

"No, why?" Blair asked suspiciously.

"Well, while you were being selfish and wasting enough water to drain a whole lake-"

"Excuse me, Al Gore, I need to be clean. What do you suggest?"

"Well, we could easily save water if you had let me jump in the shower with you," Chuck said with a smirk on his face.

"Well maybe next time you'll think before making those pervy comments of yours," Blair said teasing him.

"Well that's beside the point. I was saying, that while you were taking a shower Nate called. He suggested we hang out with him and his new girl."

"Like a double date?" Blair asked surprised.

"I guess you could call it that," Chuck said cautiously.

Blair, having have dated Nate for most of her life, had been taught to hate all the Buckley's. She wasn't sure how she'd act near one.

"Is that a problem?" Chuck asked slight jealousy in his tone. He could tell Blair was skeptical about going. It couldn't be because she wasn't completely over Nate, could it? _Of course not,_ Chuck tried to convince himself.

"No, not at all," Blair said a little too quickly, "Let me just go and get ready."

* * *

Blair smiled as she heard Lily's vows. Everything about weddings was so romantic. She recalled when she was a little girl and would dream about her wedding. She's make scrapbook after scrapbook, just like she did for her perfect prom. She'd cut out pictures of wedding dresses from magazines and wedding tuxes. Then she'd glue pictures of her and Nate to them. If only at the time she would've known at the time who she was meant to be with her scrapbook would've been filled with pictures of Chuck Bass. She smiled to herself, who would've known she would be head over heels for Chuck Bass, womanizer of the Upper East Side? She listened closely to Lily.

_I know that our future will be just like us, flawed and fragmented, and full of more love that I ever thought possible, _

Blair looked over at Chuck. She stared at his profile. She looked as his eyes and how he smiled as Lily recited her vows. She loved him. So much, she didn't even know it was possible to love someone this much. She never felt this way with Nate. Chuck just made her feel happy and beautiful.

_I am so excited for you to be my husband._

Blair felt the same way. She knew, Chuck was it for her. Just then Chuck turned to look at her. Blair blushed and quickly averted her gaze with a small smile on her lips. Maybe he was thinking the same thing?

* * *

"Charles, Blair!" Lily called her arm around Rufus's shoulder.

"Lily, Mr. Humphrey," Blair said turning around and she smiled at them, "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations," Chuck said sliding his arm around Blair's waist.

"Thank you," Lily said, "Oh and Blair thank you for all your help putting this together."

"It was my pleasure," Blair said, "I love weddings."

"Be careful, Chuck, you'll have your hands full with this one," Rufus teased.

Blair twitched uncomfortably. Sure, she and Chuck had been going strong for months now, but Blair didn't know how Chuck would react to a comment like that. Chuck Bass getting married? Anyone would laugh at the idea. That's why Chuck's answer came to a total surprise to her.

"She's worth it," he winked at the new Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey and leaned in to give Blair a swift and loving kiss on the cheek.

Blair blushed and smiled widely. Butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Aw, you kids are so cute," Lily said with a smile on her face but she was tapped on the shoulder by some friends of hers, "Excuse us," she said and left to talk.

Blair turned around to look at Chuck and smiled shyly,"Did you mean that?"

"Waldorf, I love you," he said grabbing her chin, "and trust me, that'll never change."

Blair crushed her lips onto his kissing him passionately.


	6. Enough About Eve

A/N: Sorrysorrysorry! I always take forever but I had to come up with a WHOLE new idea for this chapter because I don't like the idea of Blair using Chuck for her schemes, like she'd ever do that. Oh well, and plus I've been distracted because I got new editing software (: I'll post a link to my Blair video that I made that I am very proud of xD. Enjoy the chapter andddd review!! Oh and what do you guys think? Should I make Blair and Serena get into a fight just like they did in the show or keep them friendly? Next chapter coming sooner than this one did, I promise! Okok Read and Review!

* * *

Blair sat in her silk night dress on Chuck's bed, eating a bowl of cereal. Chuck had been gone from the bed for a while. He had gotten a phone call about ten minutes ago, and he was still in the kitchen talking. She could hear his deep voice and decided to go check up on him. He was leaning against the kitchen counter in his pajamas, Blair smiled and walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him. He played with her hair while he continued to talk on the phone.

"That sounds perfect," he said, "Tell her to come in tomorrow morning."

"What was that about?" Blair asked as he hung up the phone.

"I finally found myself an assistant," Chuck said, "She comes highly recommended."

"That's great!" Blair said with a smile, "You won't have to work all those long hours."

"Those long hours, that are better spent on other activities," Chuck said suggestively, moving his hand up her thigh.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Blair teased.

Chuck growled playfully and picked up Blair, causing her to let out a small yelp.

"Bass, put me down," she laughed as he carried her over his shoulder and into the bedroom.

* * *

Chuck was at his office with Blair, she had wanted to meet his new assistant. She sat on top of his desk, legs crossed.

"So when is she supposed to show up?" Blair said annoyed.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Chuck turned to face Blair, "She's right on time."

"Come in," he said. The doors to his office opened and in walked a 5'10, curvy and leggy redhead. _Wow, that was unexpected, _Chuck thought as he eyed the statuesque redhead. Sure, she commanded attention to herself, especially with what she was wearing, a pencil skirt and a revealing blouse, but he still preferred petite brunettes. Speaking of petite brunettes, he turned to look at Blair; the look on her face was cold and distant. _Great,_ Chuck thought to himself, _that's her ice queen face_.

"Hi, I'm Jeanine Levi," the redhead said extending her hand.

Chuck shook her hand, "I'm Chuck Bass, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Delighted to meet you," Jeanine said, "I'm sure I'll just love working for you."

At this point Blair quickly got off Chuck's desk and shoved herself between Jeanine and Chuck. "Hi," Blair said her voice dripping with hostility, "I'm Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass's _girlfriend_."

"Oh," Jeanine said surprised, "I wasn't aware Mr. Bass had a girlfriend."

"Well, now you've been warned," Blair snapped.

"Blair," Chuck warned.

"Chuck, a word," Blair said turning around to face him. She grabbed his hand and led him away for a moment.

"Excuse us a second," Chuck told Jeanine charmingly.

Blair dragged him outside his office and closed the doors, but not before throwing an evil glare at Jeanine.

"I want her fired," Blair said angrily as she turned to Chuck.

"What? Why" Chuck demanded.

"Because if you don't, you'll go broke buying napkins to wipe the drool of your mouth," Blair snapped.

"What," Chuck demanded, "I was _not_ drooling over her!"

Blair stood up straighter and put a very Chuck-like smirk on her features, "I'm Chuck Bass, but I'm sure you already knew that," she said lowering her voice to imitate Chuck.

Chuck tried to hold back his laughter, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous, Waldorf."

"Please," Blair said rolling her eyes, "Me, jealous of that she-man, I don't think so."

Chuck put his hand under Blair's chin to make her look at him, "Blair, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Blair said looking at him, "I just don't want-"

"What, Blair?" Chuck asked softly.

"I just don't want you to leave me for some perfect redheaded goddess."

"Blair," Chuck sighed, "I think _you _are perfect. I love _you_."

Blair smiled, "Okay, okay, you can keep you're assistant, just no wondering eyes, Bass."

"Oh, my eyes will be wondering," Chuck said seductively his eyes trailing up Blair's body.

Blair stepped on his toe with her Manolo heel and Chuck winced in pain, "Get back to work, lover," she winked to him as she walked away.

* * *

Blair had just gotten out of class and thought she'd surprise Chuck by paying him a visit. She walked toward his office and opened the door. Chuck wasn't anywhere in sight but she found his new assistant, Jeanine straightening things up.

"Hey," Blair said nicely. If she was going to be Chuck's assistant she needed to be nicer.

"Oh, hello," Jeanine responded suspiciously.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I was a bit intimidated by you at first, which would explain my rude behavior," Blair explained as nicely as she could.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I mean it's not like you didn't have a reason to," Jeanine said with a fake smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked confused.

"I mean you are dating Chuck Bass, the womanizer," she said with fake sweetness.

"Well, I guess you're a little behind then, but Chuck Bass is a one woman man now," Blair informed her defensively.

"Once, a womanizer always a womanizer," she said simply.

"What are you trying to say?" Blair asked wanting to know where she was getting at.

"Let's just say I didn't take this job for the healthcare benefits," she winked at Blair.

"Excuse me?" Blair said taken aback.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, so listen, Blair, was it? I'm going after Chuck," Jeanine said slowly as if she were trying to explain something to a child.

"You listen to me, _bitch_, you're demented if you think you can get Chuck," Blair said mimicking her tone.

"Watch me."

"I'll bring you down myself if I'll have to," Blair said giving Jeanine the dirtiest look she's ever given someone in her life and left the office quickly. Wait until she found Chuck, she was going to bring this bitch down.

* * *

"Chuck, I need to talk to you," Blair demanded as she walked into his suite later that day.

"What is it, Waldorf?" Chuck said while sitting on his desk working on his laptop.

"Your assistant," she began crossing her arms, "needs to be fired asap!"

"What?" sighed Chuck exasperatedly, "I thought we already went through this."

"Yes, and I agreed to her being your assistant, but that was all before I found out she was a homewrecking whore," Blair said.

"What are you talking about now?" Chuck asked.

"That whore told me she was going to go after you," Blair said angrily.

"Really, Blair? You expect me to believe that?" Chuck asked annoyed.

"Chuck, why wouldn't you believe me?" Blair asked confused.

"Why would she tell you she was after me?" Chuck asked reasonably.

"Why would I be lying?" Blair demanded her voice rising.

"You're making up this fake story so that I fire her, instead of admitting that you want her fired just because you don't trust me around her," Chuck said his voice rising as well.

"Well, it's not like you're this saint, Mr. Chuck Bass, infamous womanizer of the Upper East Side," Blair yelled.

"So you admit, you don't trust me," Chuck yelled.

"Well, maybe you've never given me reason to trust you," Blair yelled enraged.

"You think I'd cheat on you?" Chuck asked grabbing Blair by the wrist.

"It's not like you haven't before," Blair said staring intently at him. Chuck suddenly let go of her wrist and Blair immediately regretted bringing up the Tuscany incident, but she was going to stand her ground.

"Blair, I think you should go," Chuck said quickly.

Blair could feel tears forming in her eyes, she didn't think he'd get this upset, "Chuck, I'm sorry."

"Blair, you obviously don't trust me, so maybe we've been wasting our time these past couple of months," Chuck said without thinking but when he saw Blair's face he wanted to take it back immediately. Tears began rolling down her face and all he wanted to do was wipe them off her beautiful face and wrap her in his arms.

"Chuck, I'm not lying," Blair said, "Your assistant has an agenda."

"Okay, Blair, I just need some time," Chuck said.

"Okay," Blair said desperately the tears still rolling down her face as she was standing at the entrance of his suite, "I'll call you."

Chuck closed the door of his suite and walked over to pour himself a glass of scotch.

* * *

Blair walked toward her dorm and decided to stop by the small cafe. She dried her tears as her phone vibrated. Hoping it was from Chuck she quickly checked her phone, but it was Gossip Girl reporting on the freshman dinner that she had been too preoccupied to even remember. Apparently, the troll had gotten herself into trouble by trying to trick Cabbage Patch's new girl into giving up the freshman toast. She put her phone away not really caring, thoughts of Chuck in her head. She walked dejectedly into the NYU Campus cafe and spotted Vanessa looking as miserable as Blair did. Misery loves company, right? Blair sat with Vanessa and they sat both too sad to say anything.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Review! Oh and here is the link to the video I made: .com/watch?v=h3L2UncLncI (:


End file.
